1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for ascertaining at least one traffic-related local information item for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and systems for ascertaining at least one traffic-related local information item for a vehicle are known within the context of driver assistance systems as distance warning systems or ACC: “Adaptive Cruise Control”, for example. Such systems are usually based on a radar sensor transmission/reception unit in or on the vehicle.